1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical cable and, in particular, to an optical cable of a tight structure in which a jacket is brought into close contact with a coated optical fiber without a tension member.
2. Related Background Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-014101, optical cables in which an optical fiber having a cladding made of a plastic is surrounded by a reinforcement material (such as an aramid fiber) whose periphery is covered with a jacket made of PVC, a fluorine resin (PTFE, ETFE, or PFA), a polyolefin resin (EVA), or the like have been used in the field of optical communications. An optical cable in which a ribbon fiber of optical fibers is covered with a hard resin coat in close contact therewith has also been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-115755.